The present invention relates generally to a storage case for a hand mixer and, more particularly, to a storage case removably attachable to a bottom surface of a hand mixer for storing at least one mixing tool therein, wherein at least a portion of the storage case is openable to provide access to a cavity thereof.
Hand mixers are generally well known in the art. A conventional hand mixer includes a body or casing enclosing a motor. One or more mixing tools, such as beaters or a whisk, may be removably attached to a portion of the hand mixer and operatively connected to the motor. Conventional hand mixers allow a user to quickly and easily stir, mash, beat and/or whisk a variety of foodstuffs in a container without exerting a substantial amount of energy by the user. Conventional hand mixers also include a plurality of separable and/or independent parts or components. Thus, a user may misplace or lose one or more of the components, such as the various mixing tools.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a hand mixer with a generally hollow space or cavity to store various components thereof when the hand mixer is not in use. Specifically, it would be desirable to provide a storage case that is removably attachable to a hand mixer such that one or more components of the hand mixer may be stored within the storage case. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide selective access to an interior area or cavity of the storage case while the storage case is attached to the hand mixer.